Video Game Day
by TheVideoGamer
Summary: Vio and Zelda are annoyed with the other four swords' constant complaining about having nothing to do. So what do they do? They buy a Game Cube and a Game Cube game, but not just any game, THEIR GAME! TheWritingGamer created the story and wrote the first two chapters, then Super6TeenFan adopted it and wrote the third, and now here I am, the final foster parent, if you will.
1. Bringing Home the GameCube

_A/N: Chapter written by TheWritingGamer, not me. I adopted this story from her._

* * *

"Uh, Vio? Zelda? What is this?" Blue asked suspiciously.

"It's called a Game Cube" Vio emotionlessly replied.

"What does it do?" Red asked, getting excited over the strange cube thing that the princess and the calm one put down.

"Well, we play games on it! That IS why it's called a GAME cube," Zelda answered, and right as soon as she said that bombs of question landed on poor Vio and Zelda.

"Will we be in the games?" Green asked.

"Can we kill people in the games?" Blue asked.

"Will we like the games?" Green asked.

"Can we blow things up in the games?" Blue asked.

"Can we ride shining Silver horses into the beautiful sunset with Spongebob and Patrick?" Red asked. That question got EVERYONE'S attention, for as soon as he said that the questions stopped and everyone just stared at red, "What?" Red asked, confused of why everyone was staring at him.

"Anyways," Zelda started dropping the strange question, "The answers to your questions are-"

"Yes, maybe, I don't care if you do, maybe, and no." Vio interrupted with a bored expression on his face.

"Aw..." Red groaned with disappointment.

"So, why did ya buy this...Cube Game? Blue asked

"Game Cube," Vio corrected, "and we bought it because you guys wouldn't shut up about how bored you were."

"Hey that's not true!" Blue protested

"Blue, yesterday you threw a temper tantrum because you were 'bored out of your skull'." Zelda pointed out.

"Yeah! And then you hit me when I told you to calm down!" Red added.

"Okay, so maybe I was a little bored..." Blue admitted.

"A LITTLE!?" Green raged, "I HAD TO TACKLE YOU SO YOU WOULDN'T GO OUT AND DO SOMETHING STUPID! DO YOU KNOW HOW HEAVY YOU ARE!?

"Okay 1) that's how heavy you are too! 2) I didn't do that!" blue yelled back.

"yes you did." Red, Vio, and Zelda said at the same time.

"No I didn-"

"Yes you did stop trying to deny so we can move on with our lives." Vio interrupted blue.

"Fine...but I didn't..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Setting Up the GameCube

_A/N: This Chapter is also written by TheWritingGamer._

* * *

"Vio! Zelda! It's not working! I think it's broken!" Red wailed.

"Don't cry Red, it's not broken we just have to put in the right wires!" Zelda said trying to cheer the red one up.

"How the f*ck are we supposed to do that?!" blue said grumpily...

"Actually it's quite easy all we have to do is look at the directions." Vio explained.

"BS! We don't need to look at the stupid directions!" Blue protested "We defeated Gannon almost like every other week! I think we can take on a cube game!"

"Um Game Cu-"

"Yeah whatever!" Blue interrupted Vio.

"Well this is going to be interesting" Vio sighed

5 MINUTES LATER

The three swords (Red, Blue and Green) were arguing over which wire would go where…

"Um shouldn't we stop them?" Zelda asked Vio

"No they'll stop eventually besides our goal worked"

"Huh?"

"They stopped bothering us, didn't they?"

"Yeah but, wont this argument get annoying eventually?"

"Maybe, but right now it's quite humorous."

30 MINUTES LATER

By now the entire room was destroyed, what had happen was that the argument between the three Heroes turned into a fist fight, and then a swords fight, all of which happened in Zelda's room.

"My room!" Zelda complained, looking at the pink curtains that have been dyed crimson and the multiple dents in her wall.

"Okay," Vio said getting irritated, "First was funny now it's annoying, but don't worry I fix this."

"Um Vio? What are you planning to do?" Zelda questioned as Vio pulled his sword out. The last time and ONLY time Vio was mad he beat up the four swords and 20 guards in a few minutes.

'_Wow, you should never steal Vio's book'_ Zelda thought as Vio walked up to the bickering heroes.

"For the last f*cking time, it goes-"

Blue was interrupted by a sword that was now in his face, followed by the words "Move away from the Game Cube or else." The three heroes looked up to see a very annoyed Vio.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do if we don't?" Blue challenged, Vio just smirked evilly (a little trick he got from Shadow).

"You wish to know?"

"Yeah, I mean what could you possibly do to-" Once again Blue was interrupted, but this time it was because of Vio's foot to his stomach sending him flying to the opposite side of the room and crashing into the wall.

"Vio, was that really necessary? Now I must have the wall fixed too!" Zelda complained. Vio just ignored her and turned to the remaining two.

"Anyone else want to question my orders?"

"I'm good!" The green clothed hero shouted as he got up to run away.

"Wahhh! P-please don't kill me!" The red clothed hero sobbed as he ran after the green one.

"Wow, my other clones are idiots." Vio sighed as he grabbed the instruction booklet and got to work.

"Ha! We'll see who's the idiot when you can't get the Cube Game to work!" Blue yelled, in response a book was thrown at his head followed by the words "Game Cube".

10 SECONDS LATER

"I'm done" Vio announced with no emotion.

"WHAT?! Impossible you cheated!" Blue yelled with disbelief.

"In case you haven't noticed I was setting up a Game Cube, there isn't a way to cheat."

"No, you cheated."

"I'm not even going to have this conversation with you."

"Um Vio?" Zelda started "If you don't mind me asking, even with the instructions, this IS your first time setting it up. How did you do it in such a short matter of time?"

"Well, there are many things that you can do if you keep calm."

"Wait, what does that me-"

"Okay guys, are you ready to play?" Vio asked the others.

"Yeah!" All three links cheered in unison.

"Okay, we bought a game that will sound familiar to you, and if it doesn't then you truly are idiots." Vio said as he held up a game. On the cover of that game were four very familiar heroes being surrounded by a large group of enemies, at the top in a pretty font said 'The legend of Zelda Four Swords'. Green, Blue and Red just stared for a moment in shock until they finally yelled:

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Starting the Game

_A/N: This chapter was written by Super6TeenFan, not me._

* * *

After getting over the fact that the game was about them, the four swords and the princess sat down to play. They all watched the opening cutscene, and saw Link split into four different people as he drew the legendary blade. Everyone in the room except Zelda began to shout, "Hey, that's me!"

After the game showed the four swords, Zelda getting captured along with the maidens, and even Shadow Link, they began to play. Green did the first dungeon. It was easy for him, but was the _first _dungeon after all.

Blue did the second. "Gah! Why won't these monsters die?!" He screamed, mashing all the buttons.

"Probably because you're pressing the 'A' button." Zelda said, looking over his shoulder, "You attack with 'B'."

"Oh..." He began to press "B" and the monsters began to turn into purple smoke. "I could've figured that out myself."

"Uh-huh, sure..."

She rolled her eyes. When she looked back at the screen, the words "GAME OVER" were written on the screen and Red was holding the controller crying.

"What just happened?!" She shouted, "I wasn't even looking away for more than a second!"

"Well," said Vio, "It was long enough for Red to want to play, depleting the last of Blue's health as he grabbed for the controller."

"I'm gonna kill you for killing _me_!" The blue link screamed, his right eye twitching. Red wailed even louder.

"Ugh..." The princess and the violet link mumbled, turning away and going outside to get some air. They could still hear the links yelling from the inside of the house.

"Why'd we have to become separate people...?" Vio wondered.

"Why _did _you have to do that?" Zelda replied, "You were easier to contain when the most annoying thing you did was borrow my light arrows." They both laughed.

After a few minutes, green came running out. "We did it! We're onto the next dungeon!"

"Uh, great." They replied, holding in sighs as they followed the green link into the house.


	4. Temporary Intermission?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What happened?!" Zelda and Vio exclaimed as they saw Red crying _again_. "Blue killed us on purpose!" He motioned to the screen, where the words, "GAME OVER" were written in fancy writing over a black background.

"Why'd you do that?" Vio asked, irritated.

"'Cause he got us killed when _I _was playing! It's only fair!"

"Well, maybe-"

Vio was soon interrupted violently by Blue. "MAYBE WHAT? YOU WANNA PIECE A' ME?"

"No! I'm just-"

"OKAY! LET'S GO! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!"

The four Links turned. To their shock and dismay, it was the last person they expected who had said it. "Princess Zelda?!" They all asked in unison.

"Yes! I said it, okay? Why can't you guys ever just _work together_ for once?" Her voice became pitchy, and they noticed that she was getting upset. "You've been a team before, but now that's all gone! All you ever do anymore is bicker like one giant group of old married couples! Whatever happened to being best friends and saving me, plus the rest of Hyrule? You used to all be my knights in shining armor, but now I can hardly even find comfort in _Vio_!" With that, she put her face in her hands and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Whoa, someone's gettin' her monthly gift! Am I right?"

"Oh, shut up Blue." Green muttered.

"We should go talk to her." Red said softly, sniffling as he wiped tears from his eyes. "I feel really bad!"

"Nah, she needs to cool down first." Blue said, "I dunno about anyone else, but it takes _me_ a while to cool down after getting angry!"

"Blue," Green interjected, "that's because you're the anger personality trait."

"Oh c'mon! We don't know that!"

"Uh, yes we do!"

"NO WE DON'T!"

"What do you think, Vio?" Red asked.

Vio shook his head a few times after waking from a dazed state. "Huh? What?"

The others turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"_What's wrong? _Well, obvious things! But..." He trailed off.

"Go on." Green pushed.

"...I kind of thought we had something special, Zelda and I."

"Hm," Blue replied simply, "sucks."

"Yeah, sucks." He laughed dryly, looking away. "I guess it does."

-XXX-

The four Links sat in the house for a few small while, completely silent. The seconds felt like hours and the minutes felt like days as the only sound and movement proved to be the falling rain on the TV screen. Finally, causing everyone to jump, Blue asked, "So, what now? Zelda's gotta be getting cold out there. I think we've waited long enough."

"Alright, yeah, let's go talk to her." Green agreed.

"Yeah!" Red enthusiastically added.

But Vio remained silent.

"Vio?" Red asked, "Waddya say?"

"You can go." Was the reply, "I'll wait here."

"No way! You have to come with us!" Blue responded.

"Why?"

"Because you've clearly the most affected by this out of all of us! Dude, it's princess Zelda! You can't be mad at her forever! She was just trying to speak up! So what, are you going to snub her now and never hang around her ever again? You know you're going to make up eventually, so why waste your time moping and just do it already?!"

"Fine!"

"...Wait, you're gonna come with us?" The green one asked, confused.

"Yes."

"Okay," Blue said, motioning for everyone to follow as he got up and started toward the door. "That was easy."

But instead of falling in line with the other Links that got up, Vio marched right up to the door, passing the other personalities on his way, and flung it open. The wood slammed loudly as it hit the wall, and now it was Zelda's turn to be startled.

She had been sitting on the front steps moping, until the loud noise from behind brought her to her feet and turned her around. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry." Vio said bluntly, looking her right in the eye.

"Okay, thanks Vio-"

"Sorry for wasting my time with these losers. You helped me realize that I work better alone." With that, he shot a glare over his shoulder at the others' shocked faces and began to march down the dirt-beaten path from the house.

The other Links came into line next to Zelda, outrageously confused. "What just happened?" Zelda asked, otherwise speechless.

"I don't know." The responders said with perfect unison.

* * *

_A/N: Ah, poor insecure Vio! Will he learn how much he needs the others before it's too late? Will they finish the game? Will Zelda ever figure out what just happened? Find out next chapter!_


	5. Bigger Problems Arise

"Well, he'll be back. Who's up for another round of our game?" Blue asked.

"Will you shut up!" Green yelled, "Vio just stormed off like a heartbroken schoolgirl and that's what you say!"

"Hey guys, let's not _all_ get mad!" Red said softly.

"This is none of your business, ketchup cloak!"

They all began to yell at each other, and Zelda sighed. Walking a few paces down the path, she muttered, "Where are you, Vio? What happened to being calm and collected?" That's when something occurred to her. "Wait..." Upon turning around, she saw that Red was yelling back at the others' insults, when he'd normally be crying his eyes out. "What's happening to the Four Swords...?"

-XXX-

Vio stomped his feet on the ground with every step, creating a racket as his boots severed twigs and dead leaves on the forest floor. Sitting down on a log, he took off his hat and turned it over in his hands, feeling the fabric between his fingers. "What's going on? I've never been this angry before. I'm not supposed to get this angry!" He threw the piece of clothing down on the ground and looked around. "This is... not right. Not right at-" But he was cut off before he could finish his sentence, for an unlit torch hit him from behind. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Guys? Guys. Guys! GUYS!"

"Ugh, what?" Red asked, having been interrupted in his tirade.

"Have you noticed anything strange tonight?"

"..."

"Well, at least take a guess!"

"Uh..." Blue rubbed the back of his neck. "You're on your period?"

"NO!"

"Gee wiz, you're hurting my feelings Zelda! Act a little nicer!" Green responded.

"How about that, for example!" Zelda shouted, "We're all not acting like ourselves!"

"Could it have something to do with the video game?" Blue asked.

"Why do you think that?" Zelda asked.

"Because, when you and Vio introduced it to us, we had no idea that there was such thing as a video game with us in it! Where did you get it anyway?"

"Uh... Trans-dimensional travel."

"Wha- REALLY?" Blue's eyes widened.

"Yeah! You see, we-"

"No time for the whole explanation! Look, to make a long story short, you may have introduced some sort of a time-paradox!"

"Um, okay. But what could this mean?"

"I'm saying that the fabric of this universe may be getting destroyed from the inside-out!"

"Geez, Blue! You got smarter!"

"What can I say? The fabric of my being is being annihilated. Might as well take advantage of being out of character!"

"Y-yeah. I guess. So what do we do about it, then?!"

"We have two options: one, we just wait until we all cease to exist, or two, we destroy that video game and figure out how to forget that any of this ever happened!" he pointed to the inside of the house as he said it.

"How long do you think we have before everything comes to an end?!" Zelda asked frantically.

"I'd say until tomorrow morning!"

Green stepped forward. "Um, I have an idea. I mean, if you don't mind or anything..."

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"We find Vio as soon as possible."

"Sounds like a plan." Blue agreed.


End file.
